Until We Meet Again Wait, We Actually Met Again?
by areeta9
Summary: She had a feeling she would meet him again when they last parted ways. However, she doesn't trust him, not like how she did when they first met. But never mind her feelings; they have a job to do and possibly a new enemy to fight. Sequel to my previous story The Assassin


About seventeen or more years there was a young woman. She was a red fox. She had orange-red fur, pointed ears, brown markings on the bottom half of her arms and on her calfs, long hair,violet eyes,and white belly.

To many she was beautiful. She was desired by many men in the area. She came from a very wealthy family. Her name was Bella Take. Being from a prestigious family, she had a last name. She was her mother and father's only daughter. Her parents, like most parents thought she deserved the best suitor. So when she became old enough to marry they quickly arranged for her to marry a very wealthy fellow red fox, his name was Berkley McReynard.

The thing was Bella didn't love him at all. They had known each other for awhile ,but she had kept her distance because of his reputation for loving and leaving. She only agreed to the marriage to make her parents happy.

After the wedding Bella hoped eventhough the marriage was against her will that she would eventually learn to love the man she had married, but fate didn't have it that way.

Berkley McReynard was always out of their glorious home. He was always too busy for her. A year pasted and Bella found herself wanting children. Some of the maids, butlers, and other attendants had children and were quite happy. Eventhough Bella had friends in the mansion and outside the mansion she felt quite lonely. She didn't just want the help paying attention to her, she wanted romantic attention and her husband wasn't giving it to her.

In addition, with the lack of romantic attention she had no hope of gaining what she wanted most, a child. To make it even worse, she knew what her husband was doing while on his business trips. He was with other women, she knew he was cheating on her. Bella knew before they were married that he was a womanizer, but her parents didn't know, or possibly didn't care,

She never loved him nor did she like him. As her life went on her eyes began to wander. There was plenty of other people besides her husband. Soon, she began seducing the male workers in the mansion. Anybody she wanted she knew she could get. There was something about her. One look into her eyes and it was like men were under her spell; they couldn't resist her. You could tell when she had them under her control when their iris turned pink.

One day, she out shopping. She was alone with no bodyguards. She walked looking into store windows to see if they had anything she wanted.

She walked past an ally to another store. Little did she know, she was being watched.

"I've spotted our target. Mrs. Bella McReynard is right infront of me," he said, speaking into a wrist communicator.

The man came out of the ally into the day light. He was wearing a trench coat and a hat so nobody could see who he was. The only that hinted who he was was a tail that was white on top and black on the bottom that was sticking out of his walked past her, making his way to where he saw he limo parked.

He walked around the corner, and there a black limo was parked. He looked around and saw that the street was empty. In the car sat a chauffer doing a crossword puzzle in wait for his passenger. The guy in the trench coart tapped on the driver side. The chauffer looked up at him and pulled the window down.

"May I help you?" the blonde wiener dog asked?

"Yes, yes you can," he said as he held up a fake police badge. "Sir, you're in a no parking zone."

"I am? Oh sorry officer, I'm waiting for my boss she went shopping and-"

The skunk cut him off. "Please, step out of the vehicle."

"But-"

The skunk glared and with a sigh, the chauffeur got out of the car.

"Follow me ,Sir," said the skunk as he walked away from the limo.

"Why?"

"I'll answer questions later."

"Okay," the winer dog said as he followed him.

The chauffeur followed him into an ally and when they were far enough from the street the man pulled a silk napkin from his pocket and grabbed the chauffeur. Before the chauffeur could scream the napkin was put over his mouth and nose. He emediatly passed out and lay limp in the mysterious man's arms. The man in the trench coat dragged him behind a dumpster and took his keys and clothes.

He swiftly changed and put his trench coat and hat into a bag. He then got into the limo and put on some dark sunglasses.

Bella came around the corner with her shopping bags. She walked to the back doors of the limo and heard a click. The door slid open and she stepped in, then the door slid closed behind her.

"Home, Jenkins," she said, looking out into space.

The driver began to drive the car. As he drove Bella looked out the car window.

'Well that's odd...' she thought.

"Jenkins, I think you're going the wrong way," she said

"I promise you I'm not, Miss," said the Skunk as he lowered his sunglasses.

Bella gasped as in the rear-view mirror she saw scarlet eyes and black fur instead of her chauffer's usual colors.

"You're not ,Jenkins!" she exclaimed.

"Correct, and you're coming with me," he smirked as he locked doors and windows, and puts up barrier between them.

"I demand you park this car this instant," she shouted. "Do you kn- "

She was cut off by the barrier between them going up.

'Now to get her back to base," he thought.


End file.
